NO DEJES QUE TU HISTORIA TERMINE
by desi1987
Summary: Corría y corría por las calles de aquella ciudad tanto como mis piernas me lo permitian, el aire me faltaba, mis pulmones estaban en contra, pero tenia que llegar a ella, tenia que evitar que se fuera, no la dejaria irse... no de nuevo. InuKag
1. Prólogo

Primero que nada un cordial saludo, mi nombre es desi y siempre he leido fanfic aqui :) siempre habia querido subir uno pero mi poco tiempo me lo impedia, aqui dejo una de las historias que se me ocurrieron espero les guste y me digan si la continuo o no la historia ;) que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Corría y corría por las calles de aquella ciudad,_**¿¡carajo nunca iba a llegar!?**_ Estaba empapado, para colmo llovía a cantaros ese día, mis rodillas me fallaban, sentía mi pecho doler, mis pulmones no me proporcionaban el aire suficiente, maldije el día en que empecé a fumar, tropecé varias veces pero me incorporaba rápidamente no podía dejar que se fuera no de esta manera después de tanto tiempo y mucho menos después de lo que sucedió anoche, al divisar la estación de tren apresure aun más el paso haciendo que mi pecho doliera mucho mas, _**¡¿Por qué había tanta gente?!**_ Me impedían avanzar rápido, al ver el reloj en la entrada de la estacióncomprendí, eran las 7 de la mañana, todos iban a sus trabajos, subí las escaleras dando zancadas, al entrar me abrí paso entre las personas percibí que el tren aun seguía ahí, para mi fortuna sonó la característica alarma de cierre de puertas _**¡mierda!**_, salte los torniquetes rápidamente, escuche unos gritos por parte de los guardias del tren, pero los ignore totalmente, casi la alcanzaba casi cuando el tren arranco, me detuve abruptamente sintiendo como me agarraban los brazos haciéndome retroceder vi a mi alrededor todo parecía que estuviera en cámara lenta, giraba mi cabeza de punta a punta de la estación y nada ni pista de ella, _**la perdí **_fue lo único que paso por mi cabeza al mirar cómo se marchaba el tren.

-Kagome…- salieron las palabras como un susurro de mi boca siendo llevadas por el viento dejado por el tren.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

-¿estás demente muchacho? Que no sabes que tienes que comprar una ficha antes de subir al tren?- oí al guardia reprocharme mientras me guiaban fuera de la estación, yo simplemente asentí con desdén- estos jóvenes de ahora creen que pueden ir saltando por todos lados- le decía al otro guardia que estaba a mi izquierda.

-disculpen iba tarde- me excuse les di la espalda y salí bajando por las escaleras de la estación, tenía las piernas entumecidas del esfuerzo, aun me dolía el pecho, y el haberme mojado lo empeoro todo, me puse la capucha sin importar que estuviera mojada, metí las manos en el bolsillo de mi sudadera y empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno, tenía la cabeza gacha lo que impedía que viera hacia adelante, la gente tropezaba conmigo, oí algunos insultos a los lados pero no les preste atención, mis ánimos estaban por el piso,- cof, cof- tosí secamente, sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho, mis pies estaban mojados al igual que todo mi cuerpo, pocas veces sentía frio pero esta vez estaba helando, temblaba pero sé que no era por eso, era por la impotencia de no haberla podido alcanzar, _**¿Por qué se fue? **_Esa pregunta daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza sin poder darle una explicación lógica, y después de anoche menos entendía.

_**Flashback**_

_Lavaba las jarras de cerveza como de costumbre, en lo personal no me gustaba el olor pero ya me había acostumbrado, la taberna estaba tranquila como todo viernes en la noche, aunque suene extraño nos visitaba poca gente, puesto que preferían los nuevos bares de la cuidad más modernos, con música electrónica a todo dar, en cambio este era uno tradicional, un poco antiguo y la fachada lo decía, ubicado en una esquina, un viejo edificio de 3 pisos empedrado totalmente, la entrada era una puerta de madera con su típica campanilla, donde arriba tenía un toldo holandés de tela verde, y un letrero que decía "TABERNA DE MYOGA", al entrar un alfombra de bienvenida, era muy acogedor realmente, la barra con una colección de bebidas atrás puestas en repisas y en medio un gran trofeo de oro que había ganado el dueño de la taberna-bar en las olimpiadas de Tokio en 1964, habían 5 bancos altos enfrente de la barra, en el centro 4 mesas, donde las sillas eran bancos altos de madera con un espaldar y la mesa un barril de cerveza con un cristal redondo puesto sobre él, pegados a la pared tenía unos asientos más cómodos de 2 muebles de madera con cojines rojos y una mesa de madera en medio, al final se encontraba un tocaditos que no sé como aun seguía funcionando al ser tan antiguo, según Myoga era una reliquia familiar o algo así, luego estaban el baño al lado del tocadiscos, a la derecha una reja que impedían el paso hacia las escaleras dirigidas a la segunda y tercera planta, y por ultimo detrás de la barra una cocina pequeña. Teníamos clientes fijos, el viejo Totosai venía a diario, como bebía ese señor, el maestro Mushin que después de cada clase en la universidad llegaba a tomar su respectivo whisky, la vieja Urasue que a decir verdad estaba un poco chiflada, hablaba hasta por los codos del esoterismo, y otros ancianos que solían visitarnos de vez en cuando, a todos le tenía gran aprecio aunque no lo demostrara mucho que digamos._

_-Inu..-Hip- yashaaa- hip- otraaa Sherveza..-hip- me decía el viejo Totosai con el típico hipo que le daba al emborracharse. Se la serví en la jarra que había limpiado y prácticamente se trago media jarra de un solo trago. Seguí recogiendo vasos, copas, jarras de la barra, vi el reloj marcaba las 12:15am , aun faltaba mucho, a pesar de que eran ancianos no se iban aquí hasta las 5 de la mañana, __**¿Cómo aguantan tanto?,**__ vi entrar por la puerta 4 hombres de unos 40 o 50 años les calcule, era una buena señal, teníamos más clientes, se sentaron en las mesas, por lo que vi a Ayame salir correr desde donde estaba sentada escribiendo en su celular a tomar la orden de los señores, Ayame era mi compañera de trabajo, era la mesera por lo que trabajaba muy poco, casi nunca venían a comer aquí a pesar de que afuera había un cartelito que lo indicaba, rápidamente tomo la orden de los caballeros y fue directo a la cocina donde la esposa de Myoga, Shoga preparaba la comida. _

_Volví a mirar el reloj eran las 2:30am, estaba un poco más alegre el ambiente ya que afuera comenzó a llover y los 4 hombres no pudieron salir de la taberna, Urasue había prendió el tocadiscos llenando el ambiente con una canción un poco fiestera del viejo repertorio de Myoga y ya que los hombres después de comer habían pedido 3 jarras de cerveza se habían puesto a bailar con ellas y Mushin, totosai estaba dormido babeando la barra sosteniendo su botella, era graciosa la escena. Recosté los codos de la barra observando a los bailarines, cuando oí la campana de la puerta, me extrañe pues a esta hora no llegaba nadie, vi a una mujer entrando agitada, llevaba un sobretodo marrón con una boina del mismo color pero más clara y unos lentes negros, tenía el cabello hasta las caderas negro azulado, a pesar de que tenia lentes se veía atractiva, alguien así jamás entraba aquí, __**¿estará perdida?**__ Pregunte para mis adentros, quizás era eso, se acerco a la barra y tomo asiento en las segunda banqueta, Salí de mis pensamientos y proseguí a atenderla. _

_-Buenas noches, desea algo señorita?- pregunte educadamente, aun no me había mirado, creo que ni me escucho- disculpe..- le dije- le pasa al….-._

_-Agua por favor- dijo con cierto nerviosismo en la voz, decidí ignorarlo le serví un vaso con agua, cuando lo puse enfrente de ella subió levemente su cabeza, para luego subirla completamente mirándome como si estuviera sorprendida, ya se estaba volviendo incomodo- sucede algo?- pregunte algo irritado._

_-Eres tu- dijo mas para sí misma-Inu…yasha, eres tú?- me pregunto, genial una mujer misteriosa sabia mi nombre de quien sabe dónde, subió las manos hasta sus lentes y los quito de sus ojos, al verla mi corazón dio un vuelco empezó a latir muy rápido, no podía creer lo que veía, era ella, después de tanto tiempo, sentí como mi respiración se aceleraba haciendo subir y bajar mi pecho muy rápido al ver esas orbes chocolate viéndome con asombro, había vuelto. -Kagome?- dije en tono de duda, aunque fue tonto porque era ella claro que era ella, sin poder evitarlo mi cuerpo de inclino y mis brazos la alzaron enredándola en un abrazo, al cual ella respondió cruzando sus brazos sobre mi cuello, sentí su pequeño cuerpo, su olor, esa paz que solo ella podía darme, esto era irreal era mágico nos quedamos abrazados por un rato el cual a mí se me hizo infinito._

_-Inuyasha ayúdame- dijo ella en mi oreja, me separe un poco y la mire a los ojos confundido.-que sucede?- dije un preocupado- tienes que… ayudarme Inuyasha- se quedo pensativa por un momento.- necesito quedarme contigo esta noche por favor- dijo asustada mientras sus ojos se aguaban un poco- claro, no hay problema- Le dije con seguridad tratando de tranquilizarla me separe de ella para acercarme a un extremo de la barra- Ayame!- la llame despegándole la cara de su celular._

_-Dime- respondió ella un tanto molesta-Necesito que me cubras, solo por hoy- casi le rogué- Está bien, ¡pero me debes una!- me dijo como niña malcriada, rápidamente me salí de la barra y tome de la mano a Kagome, como extrañaba su tacto, llevándola hasta la reja de las escaleras, saque las llaves de mi chaleco y le hice un ademan con la mano a Kagome para que pasara, ella lo hizo y le indique que subiera, cerre la reja tras de mi sintiendo que alguien la jalaba- A donde coño vas inuyashaa?- oí decir a Urasue se notaba en su voz que estaba hasta el tope de la borrachera-¡ ven a la fiesta!- solo la reja y aproveche para cerrarla vi como se iba hacia atrás, intente agarrarla pero callo, la mire un poco preocupado, pero ella se echo a reír, así que le reste importancia, agarre de nuevo a Kagome de la mano y subí hasta la 3era planta donde se encontraba mi hogar temporal, solo tenía 2 habitaciones ese piso, la mía estaba a la izquierda, me sentía algo nervioso, pero quería saber que le pasaba a Kagome. Abrí la puerta y la deje pasar, prendí las luces pero __**¡Carajo!, ¡¿porque Myoga me hacia esto?!**__ Se me había olvidado darle el pago de la luz este mes,-parece que no hay luz- dije – ella siguió inmersa en su mundo- Kagome?- ella me miro de una manera que no entendí, y comenzó a llorar llevando sus manos a su cara ocultándose, no sabía que le había pasado, pero preguntarle en este momento sería absurdo, se veía muy afligida, me acerque y pegue su cuerpo al mío, acune su cara en mi pecho, sentí como se aferraba a mi camisa con sus manos, era mejor que se desahogara._

_Luego de unos minutos se había tranquilizado, le había ofrecido un té por lo que estaba haciéndolo en la cocina mientras ella estaba sentada en un sofá viejo que tenía en la pequeña sala- ten- le entregue el té, lo vio tímidamente antes de darle un sorbo. Me senté en el otro sillón ahí nos quedamos inundados por el silencio, ella miraba al piso y yo sin poder evitarlo a ella, aun seguía siendo un sueño para mí habérmela encontrado así._

_-Gracias Inuyasha- me dijo mirándome a los ojos expresándome tantas cosas, dejo el té a un lado, y se sentó en mi regazo y se acurruco en mi pecho, me sentí extraño pero la rodee con mis brazos, repose mi cabeza sobre su cabello-Te extrañe mucho- hablo quebrándosele un poco la voz, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta ante aquellas palabras- yo también, te extrañe mucho Kagome- dije sintiendo algo indescriptible en el pecho, sentí como hizo un ademan para acomodarse entre mis brazos por lo que solté mi agarre, sin darme cuenta se había puesto a horcajadas sobre mí, me miraba con aquellos ojos chocolate que me hacían perder la cordura, se fue acercando lentamente, sentía su aroma embriagante cada vez más, y comenzó a besarme el cuello tímidamente, por mas bien que se sintiera, quería parar, quería hablar con ella, y antes de que pudiera objetar, sello mis labios con un beso, Dios como extrañaba esos besos, saborear sus labios, siguió besándome esta vez con más intensidad, puse una mano en su espalda pegándola más hacia mi cuerpo, mientras que con la otra tomaba su nunca para profundizar el beso, empezó a desabrochar mi chaleco luego mi camisa, se separo por un momento de mi, haciéndome sentir su ausencia, me miro con deseo y ¿amor?, __**¿aun sientes algo por mi Kagome?**__, pensé sintiendo una leve tristeza, vi como se quito el sobretodo y el sweater que llevaba abajo exponiéndome su cuerpo, era tan hermosa, se acerco nuevamente y me volvió a besar con aquella intensidad-Te amo Inuyasha- esta frase me dejo atónito completamente pero al oírlas se sintió tan bien aun me amaba-Siempre te amare Kagome- Y sin más que decir la noche fue nuestra cómplice. _


	3. Chapter 2

**hola aqui dejo el 2do capitulo :D, espero que sigan leyendo mi fic he actualizado estos ultimos 3 dias me siento inspirada, si les gusta dejen sus comentarios pues eso me motivara mucho :D. saludos **

**Inuyasha no me pertenece. **

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_Esto realmente era una fantasía, miraba el rostro de aquella chica que simplemente se significaba todo para mí, ya no tenía esa preocupación en la cara, estaba relajada, durmiendo tranquilamente sobre mi pecho, aun no sabía la razón de su miedo, que habría pasado para que estuviera tan asustada, divagaba en mi mente buscando razones pero, nada, claro estaba olvidando algo, ya no era la Kagome que yo conocía a pesar de verse como ella, sus ojos me decían lo contrario, había cambiado bastante, no solo en su físico, el cual mostraba a una mujer en todo su esplendor, sus ojos no mostraban aquel brillo del cual me enamore, estaban vacios, sin vida, su mirada era dura y algo fría, eso hacía que sintiera algo de angustia, haciendo que mi mente formara sin fin de interrogantes, __**¿Dónde viviría?, ¿Por qué se había ido?, ¿Por qué volvió?, ¿Por qué habrá entrado a un bar?, ¿Qué hacia tan tarde en la calle?... **__fije mi mirada en el techo de mi habitación, no tenia caso seguir indagando si no obtendría respuestas, no por ahora, mañana le preguntaría, hablaría con ella para aclarar todo, no la dejaría ir fácilmente sin por lo menos decirme porque se había marchado sin dar explicación, decidí dejar el martirio y disfrutar lo que quedaba de noche a su lado, pose mi brazo sobre su cintura y la acerque más a mí, y con la otra puse mi mano sobre la suya que dejo reposando sobre mi abdomen, la subí hacia mi corazón, dejando así que el sueño se apoderara de mi._

_Sentí los rayos del sol colarse a través de las cortinas, lo que hizo que cambiara mi posición dándole la espalda a estos, había dormido increíblemente bien, hace tanto que no lo hacía, hundí aun más la cara sobre la almohada, sentí una molestia en mi garganta- cof cof- tosí y automáticamente sentí una leve punzada en el pecho pero la ignore, abrí mis ojos lentamente por la pesadez que cargaba en ellos, quería encontrarme con la protagonista de esa noche soñada, pero… no había nadie a mi lado, sentí un vacio en el pecho, me levante bruscamente cosa que me mareo un poco, quedándome sentado en la cama mirando toda la habitación de lado a lado, buscándola, ¿mi dolor me había jugado una mala pasada haciendo que la soñara?, no era imposible, divise un papel puesto sobre la mesa de noche, lo tome rápidamente._

**_Losiento, solo olvida lo de anoche_**

**_Olvídate de mí, gracias por todo_**

**_Inuyasha._**

_Sentí que todo mi ser iba a explotar, la rabia se apoderaba de mi, arrugue aquel papel con toda mi fuerza queriendo que desapareciera arrojándolo hacia el suelo, me levante de la cama sintiendo la sangre hirviendo por todo mi cuerpo, cuando escuche que abrían la puerta._

_-Inyasha te dije que avisaras antes de traer a alguien aquí, esta no es tu casa para que entre cualquiera como perro por su casa- escuche a Shoga decirme con todo molesto- Y no creas que te salvaras diciendo que era de Miroku, pues el no llego anoche a dormir, me asuste cuando la vi bajar bajar horita de las escaleras-.-Acaba de bajar?-dije acercándome a Shoga interrumpiéndola de su pues hace un momen…- y antes de que terminara su frase corrí hacia el closet buscando lo primero que encontré, una sudadera negra con un mono azul marino y unas converse desgastadas que tenia al lado de la cama, deje sola a Shoga en la habitación y baje las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, pase corriendo por el bar, oí que Myoga me gritaba algo pero no entendí, Salí del bar sintiendo leves gotas de lluvia caer y mire a los lados cerciorándome de que no estuviera caminando por ahí, me quede parado por un momento hasta que llego a mi mente la estación de trenes, claro era lo único que estaba prácticamente más cerca, empecé andar hacia la estación. _

_**Fin de **_ _**Flashback.**_

Seguí caminando después de haber recordado todo-cof cof- tosía de nuevo secamente, sintiendo una punzada más fuerte en mi pecho haciendo que por inercia llevara una mano hacia él-cof, cof, cof- tosí produciendo que el dolor de pecho aumentara mas, esta vez sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho- cof, cof, cof- sentí una falta de aliento al intentar tomar aire-cof, cof- tape mi boca con la mano intentando evitar toser, pero era imposible-cof, cof,cof- cada vez que exhalaba sentía menos aire, respiraba más rápido de lo normal pero no conseguía el oxigeno suficiente, lleve mi cabeza hacia arriba intentando respirar pero no pidió, sintió como la piel de mi cuello se undia cada vez que intentaba inhalar estaba jadeando y aun no conseguía que fluyera el aire a mis pulmones, mi corazón se acelero, empecé a sudar estaba mareado, lleve las manos a mi cuello, me estaba quedando sin aliento y todo se oscureció.

* * *

**No olviden decirme que tal les parecio :), corto pero con mucho cariño.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Holaa ! Buenas noches :D, aquí le traigo el 3er capitulo de mi historia :) espero les guste, gracias por sus reviews ! aunque han sido poquitos los valoro mucho :), pronto aparecerá el punto de vista de kagome y se aclarara todo este enredo jiji saludos espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, vi una luz incandescente que me deslumbraba haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos, gire mi cabeza a ambos lados, me percate de que estaba en una habitación desconocida de paredes blancas, vi de nuevo el techo, cerré y abrí los ojos parpadeando varias veces. Sentí que tenía un objeto pegado al rostro, que me cubría la boca y la nariz, lleve una mano a la cara para quitármelo.

-No deberías hacer eso- escuche una voz familiar, ladeé la cabeza para encontrarme con Miroku el cual entraba a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras suyo, vi que sostenía una silla de plástico en una de sus manos, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se poso al lado de donde estaba acostado, puso la silla en el suelo y se sentó.- veo que ya despertaste, me echaste un gran susto.- dijo con un tono de alivio, yo lo mire sin comprender, el lo noto y hablo de nuevo- Tuviste una crisis respiratoria… de nuevo…- gire mi cabeza a otro lado con brusquedad antes que Miroku empezara su discurso.- Estaba caminando en el parque con una amiga cuando te vi cayendo al piso, llegue a dónde estabas y vi que tu cara estaba morada, mi amiga llamo a una ambulancia y aquí estas- me explico brevemente - Inuyasha, deberías hacerme caso, está empeorando tu salud….-Es mi vida no te metas- dije interrumpiéndolo con brusquedad, tenía la garganta seca por lo que mi tono salió algo ronco, el solo negó con la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos recargándose en el espaldar de la silla.-¿Por qué estabas ahí? Tu nunca sales temprano, y mucho menos un sábado- me pregunto extrañado. Lo mire sin expresión, luego concentre mi atención en el techo, al haberme dicho eso, rememore todo lo sucedido antes de que me desmayara, apreté un poco la mandíbula, pues aun la angustia no se había ido.- Bueno me dirás después- dijo Miroku con tono despreocupado.

Trate de despejar mi mente, baje la mirada hacia mi cuerpo, tenia vías en mis brazos, y algo pegado a mi pecho pero no pude detallarlo, ya que, el respirador me lo impedía, recorrí la habitación con la mirada, tenía una ventana entreabierta decorada con una cortina azul claro, a su lado el típico mueble-cama de los acompañantes, una mesa pequeña con una jarra de agua y un vaso junto a esta, había una puerta dentro de la habitación, supuse que era el baño. Oí que la puerta se habría de nuevo y entro otra figura familiar- Buenos días joven Taisho- escuche decir amablemente al doctor Suikotsu, mientras entraba con un una carpeta en la mano abriéndola y leyendo su contenido.- Bien Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar- dijo serio sin despegar la vista de la carpeta.

-¡Quizás a él si lo escuches!- escuche gritar a Miroku mientras salía de la habitación. Mire de nuevo a Suikotsu esperando que hablara- Sabes que no es la primera vez que tienes un episodio como este… y tampoco será el último, eso también lo sabes- empezó a decirme como un tono tranquilo- Inuyasha ya esto es serio, y será progresivo, claramente puedes verlo. La última vez que estuviste aquí fue en mi consultorio, ahora estas en una cama.- dijo en un tono más serio ahora, era cierto la primera vez que estuve en este hospital fue cuando tuve una tos incontrolable y al llegar aquí me asignaron a Suikotsu como neumonólogo desde entonces él sigue mi caso.- Tienes que tratar de disminuir la cantidad de cigarros, pues empezar uno por día- me sugirió, fruncí el ceño molesto. ¿Uno por día?, simplemente eso era imposible,- si bien, sé que no lo harás, pero déjame decirte que tienes bronquitis crónica, es decir una enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica Inuyasha, no esta tan simple, no se curara con una nebulización.- vire los ojos en forma de protesta, ya no quería seguir hablando de toda esa estupidez, era inútil.- ¿Acaso quieres que siga empeorando?, tendrás episodios frecuentes Inuyasha, las bacterias se alojaran en tus pulmones ya que tu sistema inmune disminuirá mas, tendrás otras enfermedades mucho peores…- No lo dejare- dije mirándolo fríamente a los ojos. El titubeo decidiendo si hablar o no- está bien no te diré más nada- escuche decir mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, pero antes de salir me dijo- La próxima vez que estés aquí diré "Te lo dije" ya verás- dijo muy seguro de sí. Al momento entro Miroku con unos papeles en mano, diciéndome que ya nos podíamos ir, entro una enfermera para quitarme las vías, el respirador, y las otras cosas que tenía adheridas a mi cuerpo. Me dio unos medicamentos explicándome como debía tomarlos eran medicamentos antiinflamatorios inhalados, broncodilatadores inhalados, pastillas, _**cosas con nombres largos y fastidiosas. **_Pensé. No era muy creyente de los medicamentos y esas cosas, podrían aliviar un poco pero al final siempre te dolería igual.

Salí de ese lugar con Miroku. Tosí un poco al respirar el aire del exterior pero nada grave.- Debes tener hambre, que tal si vamos por algo de comer?.-dijo Miroku entusiasmado.- oí que abrieron un restaurante nuevo de comida rápida- siguió diciendo, en realidad no tenia ánimos de ir a ningún lado, y de comer mucho menos.- ¿por qué no vamos al bar?, Shoga nos preparara algo- le propuse a mi amigo, lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza, seguro recordó lo buena que era la comida de la esposa de Myoga, y así era la comida de Shoga era hogareña pero muy sabrosa. Caminamos en por el centro de la ciudad, a pesar de ser desarrollada conservaba muy bien ese estilo único de antigüedad mesclado con edificaciones modernas, concentraba mi atención en tiendas, edificios , autos, niños corriendo etc.. No quería pensar en otra cosa la cual sabía muy bien que más tarde tendría que enfrentar. Veía a Miroku que se le dislocaba el cuello cada vez que una chica le pasaba por su lado, nunca cambiaria, el es mi mejor amigo desde hace 5 años, y hasta trabajamos en el mismo lugar, también es cantinero en el bar trabaja de lunes a miércoles y yo de jueves a sábado, si no teníamos guardia en la barra debíamos ayudar en cualquier labor que pusiera Myoga, trapear el piso, limpiar las mesas, lavar el baño, lo que no era para nada agradable, Miroku y yo solíamos juagar piedra, papel o tijeras para ver a quien le tocaría, podría verse como un juego infantil pero en ese momento era lo más serio que podía haber. Sonreí un poco al recordar que la última vez le había ganado. Ya habíamos salido del centro adentrándonos un área menos transitada con alguno que otro edificio viejo, entramos a una calle y caminamos hasta la esquina donde se encontraba la taberna-bar, Miroku entro saludando a Shoga con un gran abrazo levantándola levemente del piso.

-¿Donde estaban?- dijo mientras era liberada de los brazos de Miroku para ir a saludarme. Le di un beso en la frente, Le teníamos un gran afecto, era una figura muy maternal para nosotros.-¿pudiste alcanzar a la chica?- me pregunto con un tono pícaro. Vi que Miroku me arrugo la cara extrañado y proseguí a hablar rápido- Estábamos en el parque, solo camine con Miroku un rato- dije rápidamente obviando mi estadía en el hospital, no quería preocuparla y el suceso con… Kagome. Mierda como dolía pensarla. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo mas hable llevándola hacia la cocina- que tal si nos preparas algo?, estamos muertos de hambre- dije con cara de perrito. Ella solo se rio ante mi gesto y se adentro a la cocina.

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras, pase junto a Miroku rogando para que no preguntara nada cuando.- Así que una chica…- escuche que me decía con un tono pervertido. Fingí no oírlo y seguí mi camino, pero claro, nada podía ser perfecto.- AJA! Como es eso de que trajiste anoche a una chica?- me dijo Myoga el cual estaba bajando las escaleras haciendo que me detuviera en el primer escalón.- Hoooooo Inuyasha trayendo a una mujer de noche?- dijo Miroku mas atrás, acercándose a mi espalda, me sentía acorralado- Shoga dijo que era muy linda- dijo Myoga, cosa que me molesto levemente- cuéntanos que hiciste picaron- señaló Miroku dándome unos codazos leves en mis costillas, sentí mi mis mejillas calientes por un momento.- Keh!, que le pasa?, no diré nada- dije un poco apenado y molesto abriéndome paso en las escaleras. Subí a mi habitación temporal… metí la llave en la cerradura y al abrir, todos los recuerdos me inundaron. Cerré la puerta tras de me y me recargue sobre esta. No pude evitar que mi expresión cambiara totalmente haciendo que mis emociones me embargaran, de nuevo tenía una tristeza resignada. Me sentía enojado conmigo mismo por haber dejado que se fuera , por dejar que pasara lo de anoche, estaba más que consiente de el vacio que ella dejaría pero no podía negármele, no a ella. Camine hacia la mesa de noche junto a la cama, abrí la gaveta y saque una de las tantas cajas de cigarros, me senté en aquel viejo mueble donde había comenzado todo anoche, saque un cigarro lo prendí y empecé a relajarme o eso creía… no me importaba si era adicción, me calmaba a medias y eso era todo lo que importaba- cof, cof- tosí roncamente a la tercera aspirada. Recordé fugazmente la charla con Suikotsu pero de algo había que morir ¿no?.


	5. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaa! Pues aquí esta la continuación de la historia mucho drama lo se pero ya verán habrán muchas sorpresas ;) gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes los aprecio muchísimo, bueno que lo disfruten :D **

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

**Tercera persona.**

Una mujer avanzaba con esfuerzo lentamente por la acera de una avenida no muy transitada, cabizbaja y con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su cuerpo fuertemente, como si temiera que al soltar su agarre el cuerpo se le rompería en mil pedazos. De vez en cuando miraba por encima de su hombro temiendo encontrarse con algún automóvil siguiéndola. Detallaba aquella parte de la cuidad, no sabía en donde estaba, a ciencia cierta no podía decir si estaba perdida o no pero deseaba que así fuera, de pronto se paró en seco al escuchar el chillido de las ruedas de un carro al frenar bruscamente dando la vuelta sobre la avenida. Voltio con miedo mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba al mirar aquella camioneta negra venir hacia ella, le tardo 3 segundos reaccionar para luego tratar de correr torpemente queriendo huir pero era muy tarde, tenia al vehículo muy cerca. La camioneta se detuvo y de esta bajaron 2 hombres vestidos elegantemente con trajes negros y lentes del mismo color. La mujer trato de correr más rápido pero ya tenía a los hombres a sus costados. La tomaron firmemente por los brazos llevándola hacia el vehículo. Ella se retorcía tratando de zafarse de aquel agarre en un intento frustrando. Abrieron las puertas subiéndola bruscamente

-La encontramos señor- dijo uno de los hombres tocando el auricular en su oreja.

Y sin más desaparecieron en la vía.

* * *

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

Pasaba el trapeador por segunda vez en el suelo del bar, hoy era lunes por lo que le tocaba a Miroku atender la barra y a mí la limpieza, habían pasado 2 días desde que vi a Kagome, quería arrancar ese recuerdo de mi cabeza. Pero por más que me distrajera haciendo cualquier cosa no podía, eran muchas las incógnitas que albergaba mí mente las cuales no tenía ninguna respuesta. Luego de llegar del hospital había decidido hacer un recorrido en tren, quería pasar por cada estación buscándola pero luego vi lo absurda que era esa idea, hace mucho que debía estar lejos y quién sabe dónde. Miroku se acerco por detrás y apoyo su mano suavemente en mi hombro, Salí de mis pensamientos ante aquel contacto.

-Estas bien?- pregunto mi amigo con cierto tono de preocupación. Seguramente había perdido el control de mis expresiones pensando en ella.- si, tranquilo- el me miro no muy seguro, pero siguió en sus labores. Me sentí un poco culpable, ya que me había preguntado varias veces si estaba bien, y no es que no quisiera contarle sino que aun no me sentía preparado para hablar de eso. Faltaban 10 minutos para abrir, metí el trapeador en la cubeta y lo lleve al depósito. Al abrir la puerta encontré a Myoga revolviendo todo como si buscara algo.

-¡Aquí esta!- le escuche decir muy entusiasmado alzando una especie de jarrón como si de un trofeo se tratase.-Seguro esto atraerá mas clientela si lo coloco en la entrada, cierto?- me dijo sonriente. Era un jarrón un poco grande de porcelana con una gran variedad de dibujos y formas.- Solo hay que quitarle un poco el polvo y quedara como nuevo, nos traerá suerte ya verás- dijo mientras salía del cuarto. Myoga siempre estaba buscando cosas que atrajeran la "suerte" al bar, amuletos, figuras, cuadros hasta esencias, según él para conseguir más clientes. Cosa que me parecía totalmente absurda pues seguíamos con los mismos viejos de siempre y uno que otro cliente clandestino. Salí después de poner la cubeta en su lugar y me quite el chaleco, ya había terminado mis labores de hoy. Vi a la barra donde estaba Urasue sentada esperando que Miroku le sirviera un trago, tenía unas cartas puestas sobre la barra y a su lado estaba Ayame con una cara de regocijo nada normal en ella. Fui a saludarla, aun me sentía un poco mal por cómo cayo sentada aquella noche, Sonreí de medio lado fue gracioso pero seguro debió dolerle.

-INUYASHAA!- dijo gritándome con un tono alegre haciéndome una seña para que me apresurara.- como estas Ura?- dije tranquilo mientras me sentaba al lado de ella.- Pues bien no me quejo aunque tengo un dolor en el trasero desde el viernes- dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla en forma pensativa- no recuerdo haberme caído, deben ser cosas de viejos- me reí un poco, estaba bien por lo menos.

-Entonces encontrare al amor de mi vida este año?- escuche que decía Ayame muy alegre robándole la atención a Urasue. – Así es, las cartas nunca mienten- dijo muy segura.- ¿te leo las cartas Inuyasha?- dijo mientras le daba la espalda Ayame poniéndose frente a mí.- Todas esas cosas son puras mentiras- conteste. Sentí como Ayame me clavaba una mirada asesina, por su parte Urasue ignoro completamente mi comentario mientras mezclaba las cartas de una barajada. Ponía en el mesón un total de 12 cartas- esto es absurdo- murmulle.

Urasue tomo una carta al alzar- El sumo sacerdote. Salud: podrás tener fatigas y pequeñas molestias que tendrán consecuencias más adelante.- dijo con un tono muy serio.- Tonterías- dije con tono molesto levantándome del banco.- Hooo dice algo de una chica- escuche decir a Urasue mirando una carta que tenía en su mano. Automáticamente mi cuerpo volvió a caer sobre el banco. Todos me miraban extrañados por mi reacción.- Keh! No tengo interés en el amor, eso prueba que esto es una farsa- dije en tono desentendido para defenderme. Vi que Miroku me veía fugazmente con una mirada extraña pero luego siguió limpiando las copas.- has abierto las puertas al amor, dirígete hacia tu amor verdadero, añoras el pasado- cada palabra que decía Urasue era más difícil de procesar- ha llegado el momento de despertar, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad- dijo acabando así de ver todas las cartas. Estaba sorprendido, pero de inmediato recobre mi posición- Vez es una tontería nada de eso es cierto- dije parándome definitivamente del banco para ir a mi habitación antes de que siguiera con esas boberías.

Al entrar lo primero que hice fue quitarme la camisa y acostarme en la cama mientras me sacaba los zapatos, suspire profundamente sintiendo como mis pulmones se expandían- cof cof- tosí mientras exhalaba el aire. _**Maldita tos**_. Estire mi mano hasta la mesa de noche tomando la caja de cigarros que estaban encima de esta, saque el encendedor de mi bolsillo y encendí el cigarro sintiendo el humo en mi garganta en la primera calada llevando el humo a mis pulmones disfrutando de una instantánea relajación. _**Kagome…**_ fue lo primero que vino a mi mente, sabía que tenía que renunciar a ella, pero sin ninguna duda jamás a su recuerdo. _**¿Qué podía ser tan terrible para que Kagome haya estado en ese estado?.**_ Volvi a suspirar mientras vía el humo salir de mi boca. Por esta razón es que hacia cualquier cosa, para no quedarme a solas con mi mente porque involuntariamente Kagome se apoderaba de ella. Sacudí mi cabeza bruscamente en un intento de poner lamente en blanco, pasee mi vista por la habitación obscura, decidí detallarla, todo me parecía muy fascinante con tal de no pensar en ella. A mi lado estaba la ventana adornada con unas cortinas blancas, en frente tenía el armario era grande y un poco viejo, me lo había regalado Myoga, al lado de este un escritorio donde tenía algunos libros, papeles desordenados, algunas carpetas junto con una laptop encima de él, le seguía la entrada hacia la cocina, era totalmente de madera me agradaba mucho poseía un tono muy hogareño, afuera de la cocina un pequeño comedor de 2 puestos hecho en madera también encima tenia algunos papeles, recibos y otras cosas poseía la maña de poner todo ahí cada vez que llegaba de la calle, frente a este estaba la puerta y junto a esta 2 muebles pegados a la pared con una mesa pequeña de vidrio frente a ellos, y de nuevo mi cama, era como un mini apartamento, tenía todas las paredes de color beige arena. La primera vez que llegue aquí nunca pensé encontrar algo como esto, de verdad me gustaba. Myoga había sido amigo de mi padre por lo que me había ofrecido este trabajo en el bar y una estadía siempre y cuando cumpliera con mi trabajo. Para mí no era problema pues en ese tiempo solo quería huir… _**Maldición porque todo me lleva a ella?**_. Me levante frustrado de la cama agarre el celular de la mesa de noche, hice una llamada a Hiten era un amigo que había conocido hace 2 años, me lo había presentado Miroku así como también a la mayoría de gente que conocía, se podría decir que Miroku era el más sociable.

-_Diga_- Contesto

-_Es Inuyasha, donde estas?_- pregunte.

-_Saliendo a Low Magic quieres venir?-_ contesto. Hinten era de esas personas que pasaba más tiempo en fiestas que en cualquier otro lado, no me gustaban muchos esos ambientes de hecho iba pocas veces porque Miroku me arrastraba. Pero esta vez era mejor que quedarme aquí.

-_Nos vemos allá_.- colgué el teléfono.

* * *

**Tercera persona.**

Llegaba una camioneta negra al estacionamiento del hotel más lujoso de aquella ciudad desconocida para la chica, el chofer estaciono el vehículo bajándose abrir la puerta de atrás.

-Baje por favor señora- dijo el hombre con un tono serio y un rostro inexpresivo mientras sostenía la puerta.

La mujer ignoro aquellas palabras y no se movió del asiento, en ese momento para ella era el mejor lugar que podía haber en todo el mundo. – Si no coopera estaremos obligados a proceder- dijo el hombre que tenia sentado a su lado. Su reacción fue igual, no hizo absolutamente nada. Acto seguido el hombre que sostenía la puerta la agarro fuertemente por el brazo sacándola del vehículo como si fuera un trapo cualquiera. -Auch- se quejo la chica ante el maltrato. El otro hombre bajo del vehículo y la tomo por el brazo libre avanzaron llevándola arrastrada con ellos hacia la entrada de aquel majestuoso hotel.


	6. Chapter 5

**Un cordial saludo para todos los que se toman el tiempo de seguir mi historia! Pido disculpas por la pequeña tardanza, pero aquí les dejo el 5to capitulo, donde se aclara un poquito la situación de nuestra querida kagome, recuerden que es netamente drama y romance :3 y en lo personal son los géneros que más llaman mi intención. No me odien por poner a Inu en tantos vicios ;c todo es parte de la historia. **

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Inuyasha P.O.V.**

Entre al estrepitoso lugar sintiendo inmediatamente la ola de calor al abrirme paso entre las personas que movían sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música a todo dar. Embriagándome ligeramente con el olor alcohol que se extendía por todo el sitio, había humo, luces, gritos que hacían el ambiente del tan famoso club. Miraba hacia todas partes en busca de Hiten pero no conseguía ver nada todo estaba muy obscuro. Observe que algunas chicas intentaban coquetearme pero ignore tal atención. Me abrí camino hacia la barra y pedí un trago, saque el celular de mi bolsillo para mandarle un mensaje al tonto de hiten cuando siento un leve golpe en mi brazo derecho.

-Tiempo sin verte compañero- oí decir a mi típico amigo con su trenza larga hasta la espalda y su atuendo muy la "moda" según él, más bien parecía un carnaval andante, mientras me saludaba con un abrazo rápido dándome unas palmadas en la espalda a lo que yo respondí con el mismo acto.- Lo mismo digo- conteste. Hiten era más amigo de Miroku pero le tenía aprecio, siempre era el que nos invitaba a fiestas y andaba en toda esa onda, como todo niño rico de ciudad sin algún oficio. Tome el vaso que me había servido el bartender y le di un primer sorbo.- ven los demás están por allá- dijo mientras me guiaba por todo el cumulo de personas, hacia un gran esfuerzo para no perderlo de vista. Llegamos a una especie de zona V.I.P donde Hiten entro sin problemas al hacerle señas al guardia que custodiaba la entrada, al entrar el ambiente era un poco más tranquilo sin tantas personas, con una decoración modernista, mucho lujo para mi gusto. Caminamos hacia los asientos que estaban en una esquina de la sala donde se encontraban varias personas sentadas conversando y riéndose. Era una especie de cubículo con asientos corridos que rodeaban una pequeña mesa.

-Muchachos!- espetó Hiten llamando la atención de las personas- el es mi amigo Inuyasha!- me señalo- ¡Y VINO HOY A DIVERTIRSE CON NOSOTROS!- dijo gritando- ¡SIIII !- Le siguieron las demás personas alzando sus tragos.- ¡HOO! esta canción es buena, ¡vamos chicos vamos!- indicó mientras se dirigía a la pista de baile seguido por algunas personas que se levantaban de sus asientos dejando unos puestos libres. Me senté haciendo un gesto de saludo con mi mano a las personas que aun seguían ahí, estaban dos chicas, una rubia y otra pelinegra, una pareja de novios al parecer, que casi copulaban en el asiento, y un tipo calvo de lentes negros. Estaba algo incomodo, me era bastante difícil "entrar en ambiente", eso de ser sociable nunca ha sido lo mío.

-Inuyasha no me reconoces?- escuche decir al hombre calvo de lentes que estaba sentado a mi lado, detalle su rostro pero no me parecía que lo conociera, era de tez clara, un tanto obeso, calvo y con varias perforaciones en sus orejas.- Soy yo Manten, ¿te olvidaste de mi tan rápido?- dijo fingiendo tristeza mientras de quitaba los lentes.- Claro!, Manten! ¡Tonto! ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de ti gordito?- le dije mientras lo atrapaba en un abrazo propinándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza. Manten era el hermano menor de Hiten, eran muy distintos, mientras Hiten era el popular, Manten el nerd por así decirlo, sin embargo andaban juntos para todos lados.

-No te culpo por no reconocerme, he perdido de peso- dijo muy vanidoso. Aunque la verdad es que no lo conocía porque la última vez que lo vi tenia cabello, pero decidí no mencionarlo solo asentí riéndome un poco.-¿Qué te trae por aquí?, hace mucho que no salías con nosotros- me abordo sirviéndome un trago, tome un poco.- quería olvidarme de algunas cosas por un rato- conteste concentrando la mirada en el liquido que contenía mi vaso.- Entiendo amigo…- dijo mientras servía un poco de la botella en nuestros vasos.- toma- me entrego el vaso.- Disfrutemos -. Bebió y yo le seguí.- Ven busquemos mas de esto- me indicó señalando las botellas de alcohol vacías en la mesa. Caminamos hacia la barra donde el barman hacia un espectáculo preparando cocteles mientras lanzaba las botellas al aire haciendo maromas con ellas. Espere mirando aquella exhibición mientras Manten era atendido.

Sentí una mirada penetrante en mis hombros, lo que me hizo girar mi cabeza inconscientemente buscando de donde provenía, paseé mi mirada por la sala y distinguí a la pelinegra que minutos antes estaba sentada, se encontraba recargada en la pared bebiendo de su copa mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Observe como la mujer pasaba su mirada por todo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y de nuevo a mis ojos. Trague con dificultad ante aquella atención. Vi como se acercaba sin dejar de sostener la mirada con un caminar elegante y provocador hasta que se detuvo frente a mí.

-así que ¿Quieres olvidar todo he?- dijo con una voz suave y un poco profunda enredándose un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos. No pude evitar detallarla, su cabello era largo y totalmente lacio hasta más debajo de sus caderas, tenía una piel pálida que hacia contraste con el vestido escotado negro corto que llevaba puesto totalmente ceñido al cuerpo que dejaba ver sus largas piernas junto con unos zapatos del mismo color, lo que más llamo mi intención fueron sus labios que tenían un color rojo intenso casi carmesí, era guapa no podía negarlo- Te quedaste mudo? – hablo entre risitas tomándome por sorpresa, la mire nuevamente a los ojos ¿Qué quería esta mujer?.- Disculpa yo… No te conozco.- conteste.- Pero yo si a ti- soltó un risita-eres Inuyasha el amigo de Hiten y Manten.- dijo esbozando una destellante sonrisa. Recordé que mi amigo me había presentado a todas las personas antes sentadas.- Puedo ayudarte a olvidar tus problemas, si eso quieres.- la mire confundido- ¿Eso quieres?- pregunto.- Yo… .- realmente eso quería olvidarme del mundo por un momento y si fuera posible olvidar todo para siempre… olvidarla a ella, el dolor… todo.- Si eso quiero.- dije volviéndola a mirar fijamente. Ella sonrió divertidamente y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

* * *

**Tercera persona.**

Una mujer siendo escoltada por dos hombres avanzaba hacia la entrada del hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, con una edificación totalmente extraordinaria haciendo digna la admiración de la ingeniería moderna, pisaron la entrada haciendo que la puerta mecánica corriera sus cristales invitándolos a pasar.

-Bienvenidos al Hotel Gold Diamond- decía cordialmente una mujer haciendo una reverencia. Los dos hombres recorrieron el vestíbulo apresuradamente remolcando a la chica con ellos hasta llegar a los elevadores donde marcaron el último piso. La melodía clásica del elevador se acompasaba con la respiración de la chica que cada vez se hacía más rápida a medida que el marcador de pisos iba en aumento, un pequeño temblor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo. Al detenerse el elevador y abrir sus puertas parecía como si a la mujer le hubieran soldado los pies al piso del elevador, los dos hombres de nuevo la tomaron bruscamente de los brazos y la sacaron de un tirón arrastrándola por un pasillo deteniéndose en una enorme puerta color caoba con letras doradas que mostraban "suite presidencial". La mujer sentía como su pecho bajaba y subía apresuradamente. Uno de los hombres toco un botón mientras hablaba siendo monitoreado por una cámara pequeña, era un timbre con cámara de seguridad. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver la asombrosa suite a todo lujo, los hombres empujaron a la mujer dentro de aquella habitación dejándola tirada en el piso de lo que era una especie de sala de estar con un amplio balcón donde se divisaba una figura presenciando la vista que este le regalaba. La figura hizo una seña con la mano e inmediatamente los dos hombres se retiraron dejando a la chica completamente sola con dicha figura. El silencio se apodero del momento, la mujer se encontraba inmóvil incapaz de cambiar su postura, aferrando su mirada al piso en un intento inútil de calmarse.

-¿Sabes que irónico?- rompió el hilo de silencio la figura con la mirada fija hacia el paisaje. La chica seguía sin moverse.-Que te doy todo lo que una persona podría desear y aun así quieres alejarte de mi.- siguió exponiendo con voz serena y algo ronca hablando con una fingida tristeza, esta vez subiendo la mirada a las nubes.- Pero sabes que no podrás hacerlo.- dijo esta vez con una voz acida trazándosele una sonrisa perversa en su rostro mirando sobre su hombro a la mujer en el suelo. La presencia de la figura cambio completamente ahora se acercaba imponente a la chica atravesando la distancia que los separaba casi corriendo con la cara deformada por la cólera e irritación. La mujer cerró los ojos fuertemente, ya sabía lo que pasaría. La figura se detuvo delante de la chica dejando ver a un hombre apoderado por la rabia. Levanto a la chica de un tirón por un brazo haciendo que la mujer se quejara de dolor. La tomo fuertemente enterrando sus dedos en los delicados brazos de la chica suspendiéndola en el aire para que lo mirara.- ¡¿Acaso creíste que podías escapar?!.- grito mientras la zarandeaba bruscamente.- ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!, ¡¿con quién estabas?!.- preguntaba al aire esperando respuestas que no llegarían de la mujer. La dejo caer abruptamente al piso.- No volverás a escapar… pronto volveremos a casa, ¡y triplicare la seguridad si es necesario!.- dijo acomodándose el traje.- No te escaparas de mi.- continuo recobrando la serenidad.- jamás.- culmino con esa palabra que para la mujer fue como un cuchillo cortándole la garganta. Quería replicarle, enfrentársele… pero igual que antes no ganaría nada con eso.

* * *

**Inuyasha P.O.V **

Me encontraba con la pelinegra en la parte trasera del club, un callejón bañado por la obscuridad salvado por una farola titilante que alumbraba escasamente, tenía mis dudas de estar ahí pero la mujer desconocida se encontraba muy tranquila. Observe como se recargaba del muro mientras sacaba algo de su pequeña cartera con lentejuelas brillantes.

-Aquí esta!- dijo mientras agitaba una bolsita transparente que contenía una especie de polvo blanco.-¿Qué es?.- pregunte, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que era.- Algo que te hará olvidar todo lo malo y traerá todo lo bueno.- contesto mientras sacaba de su bolso una pequeña lamina de metal y ponía un poco de el polvo blanco encima de ella. Vacile por un momento, era cierto daría lo que fuera por olvidar a Kagome por un rato pero ¿sería este el método correcto?, podría emborracharme pero eso haría que la recordara mas y hasta probablemente terminara bebiendo y llorando por ella. Mire como la chica arreglaba en 2 líneas aquel polvo y enrollaba un billete formando un pequeño cilindro.- ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?.- yo negué girando mi cabeza a ambos lados.- Bien, te enseño.- tomo el pequeño cilindro mientras se inclinaba hacia la lamina de metal sobre una de las líneas aspirándola de forma vertical. Levanto su cabeza sacudiéndola levenmente.- Wuuuu!- se rio.- Te toca.- extendió la lamina hacia mí y me ofreció el cilindro. Me incline imitándola pero antes de inhalar.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte.- Kikyo.- dijo dando una sonrisa seductora, Volvi a inclinarme titubeé por un momento pero al final inhale sintiendo como el polvo se pegaba a mis paredes nasales haciendo que e ahogara un poco.- Jajaja Muy bien Inuyasha! Ahora ven vamos a bailar.- dijo la mujer que ahora conocía como Kikyo mientras me agarraba la mano adentrándonos de nuevo al club.


	7. Chapter 6

Hola! Primero me disculpo por la tardanza en publicar :c no hay excusas para tal acto!. Aquí esta el 6to capítulo de la historia :D con el punto de vista de Kagome, ahora si se está medio aclarando la cosa y lo pueden ver :D! Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndola. dejen comentarios, los aprecio mucho!.

**Capitulo 6.**

**Kagome POV**

Oí sus pasos repicar en el fino piso de mármol dirigiéndose hacia la puerta por donde antes me habían obligado a entrar.

-No intentes escapar de nuevo.- dijo con un tono amenazante, casi pude sentir su mirada clavándose en mi espalda como si fuera una daga, escuche la puerta cerrarse tras de mí, un suspiro de alivio me abrigo en ese momento, exhale el aire que había estado conteniendo. Aun me encontraba tendida en el suelo, hice un ademan para levantarme tratando de impulsarme con los brazos pero un dolor agudo me lo impidió haciéndome caer de nuevo al piso. Lleve una mano hacia mi brazo arremangando la manga del sweater que traía puesto, me encontré con unos moretones rojizos que marcaban perfectamente una mano. Suspire, puse las manos en el piso nuevamente tomando aire volviéndome a impulsar tratando de ignorar el dolor que me producía esta acción, logre levantarme sintiendo un cosquilleo molesto en cada brazo. Paseé la mirada por aquella habitación, de nuevo una suite presidencial, tan magnífica y lujosa donde muchas personas darían todo por tan solo conocerla y a mí simplemente me daba tan igual quedarme en ellas, esta vida de tanto lujo y grandeza la comparaba con los cristales, que no se podía negar que eran hermosos pero tan vacios, fríos y quebradizos. Proseguí a adentrarme en uno de los enormes cuartos, lo detalle vagamente, una gran cama, juegos de muebles, decoración agradable no me importaba mucho en realidad, ya sabía lo que tenia. Entre directamente al baño que casi parecía brillar, tenía una decoración tan equilibrada en blanco y negro. Abro el grifo vertiendo agua en la profunda y ovalada bañera color negro, mientras se llenaba empecé a quitarme las prendas hasta quedar desnuda, subí la mirada detallándome en el monumental espejo que cubría una pared completa, la fije en las marcas de mis brazos, sonreí tristemente. ¿Acaso era justo que pasara por esto?, tantas humillaciones y maltratos eran simplemente algo que se había vuelto costumbre, ya solamente me resignaba y lo pasaba por alto, eran parte de la rutina que conformaba mi vida ahora. Cerré el grifo de la bañera entrando sintiendo el agua caliente contrastar con mis helados pies, me agacho sumergiendo el cuerpo completamente agradeciendo el contacto del agua relajando mis músculos. Rodeo mis rodillas con los brazos apoyando levemente mi cabeza en ellas. Siento una presión en el pecho. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin freno por mis mejillas, estoy llorando, ya lo había evitado mucho. Y todos los recuerdos comenzaron a golpearme sin piedad alguna, su olor, sus besos, sus caricias, nuestros cuerpos, su mirar, cada cosa de esa noche me daba un golpe en la cara haciendo que las lagrimas brotaran cada vez mas de mis ojos, era él sencillamente él, el hombre que más había amado en este mundo se había presentado así, ¿un encuentro de casualidad a causa del destino?. Sabía todas las razones por las cuales debía arrepentirme… pero no podía hacerlo, no podía arrepentirme de haber estado de nuevo con Inuyasha, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas noches moría por estar a su lado y por mirar esos orbes dorados una vez más. definitivamente jamás lo haría, pero no por eso lo pondría en peligro, tenía que aceptar que solo fue un regalo del destino volverlo a ver y ahora tendría que conservar ese recuerdo conformándome solo con eso, levante mi vista al techo tratando de evitar que las lagrimas siguieran saliendo de mis ojos.

_**Flash back **_

_Estaba amaneciendo, la tenue luz se empezaba a colar por la ventana inundando ligeramente la habitación, llevaba rato gozando de aquel paisaje, podía pasar una eternidad contemplándolo, su rostro reflejaba una perfecta paz, sonreí ante la idea de que podía ser porque dormimos juntos. Daría todo porque el tiempo se congelara y quedarme con el por el resto de mi vida, aquí acostada velando su sueño. Pero no podía, la realidad me cayó como balde de agua fría desprendiéndome de la magia del momento. Examine bien cada fracción de su rostro por última vez, quería guardar esta imagen para siempre. _

_Salí de la cama despacio, con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo, ya de por si era difícil y si despertaba lo seria aun mas. Doy una mirada rápida al piso buscando mi ropa que se encontraba esparcida por todo el cuarto junto con la de él. Tomo mi sweater, el brasier, pantalón hasta juntar todo, le di una mirada rápida a la persona en la cama cerciorándome de que aun estaba dormido, continúo mi labor vistiéndome apresuradamente, me mire a un espejo que estaba colgado de la pared pasando los dedos por mi cabello en un intento de peinarlo, busque con la mirada mi boina pero no la encontré, me puse los lentes y Volvi a mirar al hombre que aun dormía en la cama, sentí una pequeña opresión en mi pecho. Me acerque un poco permitiéndome disfrutar de su rostro, totalmente relajado, mostrando las facciones de un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sonreí melancólicamente. Era diferente del Inuyasha que yo recordaba, pero… ¿sería solo físicamente?. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta ante aquel pensamiento. Lleve una mano a mi rostro secando bruscamente una lágrima que amenazaba con rodar por mi mejilla. Tome las botas que se encontraban en el piso de una de las esquinas de la cama, aun no me las había puesto debido a que el repicar de los tacones podrían despertarlo. Emprendí mi camino hacia la puerta pero me detuve al ver unos papeles regados en la mesa junto con unos lápices. Paso por mi mente la idea de dejarle una nota, ¿pero que le pondría?, no quería darle alas a algo que jamás podría volar, pero… si tenía que dejarle en claro que… aunque me costara pensarlo, tenía que dejarle en claro que esto fue un error y no volvería a ocurrir, por su bien. Tome papel y lápiz escribiendo a duras penas con el temblor de mi mano, doble el papel, Volvi a acercarme dando una mirada fugaz a Inuyasha mientras ponía la nota en la mesita junto a la cama y Volvi a retomar el camino a la salida, estas vez sin mirar atrás._

_Baje corriendo por las escaleras que anoche había subido con Inuyasha, divisando que la reja que separaba las escaleras del bar estaba entreabierta, la abrí y salí tropezando con una señora mayor que llevaba una especie de olla en las manos, me disculpe en un susurro que quedo en viento mientras me apresuraba por llegar a la puerta, Salí del bar dando un traspié, sentí el húmedo aire mañanero mientras respiraba hondo organizando mis ideas, sabía que el tren estaba cerca y era un boleto directo de cuidad a cuidad, perfecto mientras más lejos estuviera mejor y más aun si me perdía. Comencé a caminar sintiendo como unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia refrescaban mi rostro. Puse mi mente en blanco y apresure el paso. _

_**Fin de **_ _**Flashback.**_

Trato de ahogar el llanto. Era un monstruo un completo monstruo, no podía ni imaginar la reacción de Inuyasha al despertar y no verme, seguro la odiaba y pensaba que lo había abandonado otra vez, durante estos años no solo quería verlo por capricho, quería verlo para explicarle tantas cosas, pero era solo un deseo pasajero que se desvanecía en el momento, sabía que no podía decirle ni lo más mínimo. Pego aun más las rodillas a mi pecho con los brazos, llore sin más remedio sacando en cada lágrima un sentimiento distinto.

Luego de un rato levante mi cara limpiando con las manos mis mejillas, las sentí arder ante el contacto. Estire mis rodillas interrumpiendo la calma del agua, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, hace rato que el agua se había enfriado, decidí salir de la bañera. Tome una de las batas de baño que colgaban en la pared poniéndomela, salí del baño sintiendo el frio del piso bajo los pies, un bostezo involuntario cubrió mi cara, ahora la gran cama estaba siendo muy tentadora, sin poder evitarlo me aproxime a ella recostándome en un extremo haciéndome un ovillo abrazando mi cuerpo mientras el sueño se apoderaba de mi sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV **

Muevo mi cuerpo sintiéndome un poco adolorido, todo estaba en un total silencio, no sentía ningún rastro de luz, Volvi a moverme entre las sabanas estirando mis piernas. Abro los ojos por un momento, mis parpados pesaban mucho, cerré y abrí los ojos varias veces examinando un entorno desconocido, era una habitación pequeña con una cama en medio. Me incorporo sintiendo un zumbido en la cabeza, hice una mueca de molestia pasando la mano por mi cara. _**¿En donde carajos estoy?. **_Poco a poco empiezan a torturarme imágenes fragmentarias de la noche, extrañas luces, música fuerte, sombras, una mujer, sombras, luces, música, de nuevo la mujer, olor a alcohol… apoyo la cabeza en mis manos sintiendo como si taladraran mi sien, Tenía una jaqueca de mil demonios. Recordaba cada vez más de la noche como si estuviera armando un rompecabezas, pero algunos recuerdos eran confusos. Me pare de la cama tambaleándome un poco, mire el piso fijándome que mi ropa estaba esparcida por todo el lugar, baje mi mirada para encontrarme con que solo tenía puesto el bóxer _**¿Qué coño hice anoche?**_ Y la pregunta en mi mente fue contestada al ver salir a una mujer de lo que parecía el baño de la habitación con mi camisa puesta. _**Mierda… **_

-Pensé que nunca despertarías querido- escuche decir a Kikyo, un sentimiento de culpa me albergo por completo pero no sabía porque, era más que obvio lo que había pasado, todo apuntaba a ello, había pasado la noche con una mujer que solo conocía su nombre, jamás había sido partidario de acostarme con mujeres desconocidas y ni siquiera recordaba lo que habían hecho, en realidad no recordaba casi nada. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente tenso.

-Descuida, no te hice nada.- dijo indiferente caminando hacia la cama, arrugue el ceño sin entender.- Que no lo hicimos...- se sentó en un lado de la cama pasando una mirada rápida por mi cuerpo llegando a mi cara. Una ola de alivio me baño en ese momento. Sentí mi cuerpo relajarse- Aunque no te niego que la idea era muy tentadora.- señaló con un tono erótico mordiendo su labio inferior.- Pero no podías ni mantenerte en pie.- siguió mientras sacaba una caja de cigarros de su cartera encendiéndolo con un yesquero.- No sabes lo que me costo que subieras.- exhalo el humo cruzando las piernas. Volviendo a mirarme.- ¿No eres muy conversador cierto?.- pregunto con su tono indiferente.

-Disculpa… estoy un poco… desubicado.- me justifique. Ella volvió a mirar mi cuerpo inadvertidamente, recordé que aun estaba en ropa interior. Tome el pantalón del piso poniéndomelo rápidamente, un leve sonrojo apareció en mi cara. Ella soltó una leve risa al ver mi reacción.- Y si vas a preguntar porque estabas en esas fachas déjame decirte que toda tu ropa estaba empapada de alcohol y quien sabe que otras cosas, tuve que quitártela a duras penas, no te quedabas quieto.- me explico antes de que la pregunta se manifestara en mi mente. Todo esto era extraño, me sentía aliviado de no haberme acostado con ella pero… ¿Por qué estaba en este lugar?, ¿Qué había pasado en el club?.

-Quizás tengas algunas preguntas, ¿Qué tal si te las respondo tomándonos un café?.- sugirió levantándose le la cama para descorrer las cortinas de la ventana, entrando una luz que me cegó al instante haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos.- ¡ha!.- me queje.- Vamos, un café te ayudara con esa resaca, ajaja.- yo solo asentí frotando mis ojos.

* * *

**Tercera Persona. **

La amplia habitación se encontraba llena solamente por una mujer que dormía acurrucada sobre una enorme y mullida cama abrazándose a ella misma, su cara reflejaba una completa tristeza, sus mejillas estaban rojas dejando ver sobre ellas marcas de lágrimas en su rostro. Comenzó a mover su cabeza bruscamente de lado a lado como si intentara liberarse de algo, abrazaba aun más su cuerpo que temblaba levemente. -Inu…yasha.- musito entre labios volviendo a girar su cabeza.

_**Flashback **_

_Dos niños se encontraban jugando en la calle de piedra que estaba en medio de de dos hileras de casas muy pintorescas, de construcción un poco antigua de madera, formando un ambiente agradable con un aire de gracia y gallardía, una ciudadela hermosa. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro batallándose por el balón en una jugada de fútbol, se movían ágilmente tomándose muy enserio el juego. _

_.-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!.- grito uno de los niños saltando agitando sus manos victorioso.- Y LA MULTITUD ENLOQUECE ¡HEEEEEEE!.- celebraba saludando al aire a un publico imaginario.- No es justo.- se quejo el otro niño que estaba tendido en el suelo mientras se paraba cruzándose de brazos.- ¡Fue falta!.- dijo haciendo un puchero._

_-¿Falta? Jah!, admite que soy mejor que tú!.- Expreso el niño de la victoria con superioridad.- Eres un fanfarrón!.- dijo el otro niño.- Y tu niñito!.- y antes de que comenzara una típica pelea los niños escucharon a su madre llamarlos._

_-Sesshomaru! Inuyashaa!, vengan un momento!.- se escucho decir a la madre en medio de las 2 casas que culminaban la calle cada una situada en una esquina frente a la otra. Los dos niños sin protestas corrieron hacia donde se encontraba su madre mientras hacían una competencia para ver quien llegaba primero.-Te volví a ganar!.- se adelanto a decir Sesshomaru.- Claro que no! Yo llegue primero!.- declaro Inuyasha._

_-Los dos ganaron!.- concluyo su madre abrazándolos colocando a cada uno al lado de su cuerpo.- Ahora quiero presentarles a alguien.- se giro haciendo que los niños hicieran lo mismo, dejando ver dos figuras que se encontraban antes parada tras la madre. Una señora de edad ya con el cabello gris y arrugas marcadas que a su lado tenía aferrada a su cuerpo a una niña escondida tras de ella mirando curiosa a los dos hermanos.- Ellas son la Señora Kaede y Kagome, se mudaron a la casa de enfrente, sean amables con ellas.- uno de los niños se aproximo hacia la niña haciendo que esta tratara de ocultarse más tras la señora.- Hola! Me llamo Inuyasha, tengo 10 años y el es mi hermano Sesshomaru tiene 12.- los presento extendiendo la mano. La niña miro insegura a la Señora a lo que esta le hizo un gesto de aprobación la niña se aproximo un poco y extendió la mano tímidamente.- Soy Kagome también tengo 9 años.- dijo estrechando la mano con el que sería su mejor amigo de la infancia. _

_**Fin de flash back**_

La mujer se incorporo exaltada en la cama respirando agitadamente, paso una mano por su cara, no fue un sueño… era un recuerdo reprimido de su infancia… algo que creía que había ocultado en su mente volvía aparecer, un poco más calmada se recostó de nuevo calmando su respiración. Una sonrisa se le formo en la cara, quería seguir recordando cada experiencia, a pesar de que no era lo más apropiado, quería hacerlo.


End file.
